Le Hace Querer Cambiar
by Sango Hale
Summary: Secuela de "Hecho al Azar". Un segundo encuentro entre Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood y quizá un análisis sobre sus personalidades. Traducción.


**N/Sango: Bien, por fin tengo un rato para traducir la secuela de "Hecho al Azar". La autora original es The Fishie y en mi perfil podéis acceder a sus historias y a su propia página.**

**Sí, sé que tengo que seguir con otros fics pero este lo tenía desde hace tiempo en pendientes (pone cara de desesperación).**

_Mi segundo fic y, aún así, capítulo único aunque sea una secuela de Hecho al Azar._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis. Es un Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood, justo como el otro._

**Le hace querer cambiar**

Como todas las mañanas, Theodore Nott, un alto y pálido Slytherin con pelo oscuro y los ojos de la misma tonalidad, se sentó en la mesa de su casa metido en su propio mundo. Eludió la pequeña charla que parecían mantener sus compañeros de casa y se dedicó simplemente a comer. Eso era lo que significaba la palabra desayuno, ¿verdad?

De todas las casas que había, la de Slytherin le parecía la más cómoda; si querías que te dejaran en paz, lo hacían. Todo el mundo se encargaba de lo suyo y no se molestaban entre ellos; nadie se metía con nadie dentro de la misma casa o se producían destierros… aunque no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un paria, lo hacía sólo para diferenciarse de la prole que esperaba con ansia unirse a los Mortífagos.

Porque se negaba a pensar en sí mismo como un futuro Mortífago cuando la mayoría ya lo daba por hecho. No planeaba seguir los pasos de su padre. No, él se crearía su propio camino. Probablemente, eso impactaría en la comunidad de sangres pura: Theodore Nott, hijo de uno de los seguidores más antiguos y fieles de Voldemort, se negaba a besarle los pies. Seguramente le matarían pero haría honor a su nombre.

"Theodore." Una voz profunda pero clara le llamó. Sin equivocación alguna, se trataba de Blaise Zabini. ¿Los Slytherin se metían en sus propios asuntos y dejaban a los que querían estar solos, en paz? Bueno, Blaise Zabini era una excepción a la regla bastante importante.

"Buenos días." Murmuró Theodore sin apenas ocultar su fastidio sabiendo que a Zabini le importaría bien poco si su presencia era querida o no.

"Cómo estamos hoy." Blaise hizo una mueca de desdén mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al otro lado de Theodore.

"Me conoces."

"Por favor, Theodore, nadie te conoce. Eres un puzzle tan grande como Dumbledore… con la excepción de que tú no estás del todo loco."

"Qué consuelo." Masculló Theodore. "Así que, ¿en qué puede honrarme tu presencia?"

"Sólo quería ver si sabías…"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Déjame acabar y no me interrumpas, sabes que lo odio." Afirmó Blaise, molesto, antes de seguir. "Bueno, quería saber si has oído algo sobre el artículo ese sobre los Slytherin, falso claro, en esa mierda de revista, ¿el Quisquilloso? Trata sobre los Slytherin, que no somos lo que fingimos ser… ¡Como si todos tuviéramos algo bueno en nuestro interior! Bastante divertido, para ser sincero. ¡Creo que a Snape le sentaría como una bofetada si lo averiguara!"

"Si el Quisquilloso es una mierda, ¿cómo es que has leído el artículo? Tienes la revista, ¿no?"

"Esa cosa es divertida a veces pero yo no…"

"Tú nada, Blaise. No hay nada de malo en leerlo y venir y decirlo, intenta ser el hombre que finges ser o me pondré de acuerdo con lo que dijo Parkinson."

"¿De acuerdo en qué?" Preguntó Blaise con una expresión a medias entre la perplejidad y la intriga en sus rasgos altivos.

"Que eres un arrogante." Respondió Theodore secamente.

Los ojos de Blaise adoptaron una brillantez prácticamente nula. "¿Te ha dicho eso?"

"Como que lo lleva proclamando durante años por todos los pasillos. Me sorprende que no lo supieras ya." Constató Theodore ocultando su divertimiento muy bien.

"Que espere y verá." Farfulló Blaise levantándose del asiento. Se giró rápidamente cuando Theodore habló de nuevo.

"¿Quién ha escrito el artículo?"

"Lovegood, ya sabes, la chica rara de Ravenclaw." Dijo Blaise con aires de negligencia antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Luna Lovegood había sido uno de sus pensamientos recurrentes desde que se habían encontrado en la Biblioteca. Tenía que decir que le fascinaba su individualidad y, desde luego, su calidez. Le dio la impresión que era el tipo de persona que veía algo bueno en todo el mundo… Porque, bueno, ella le había hablado, a ÉL, un gran bastardo de Slytherin… ¿O no? ¿Aún había gente que fuera buena persona pero ingenua en este mundo, que creyera que cualquiera era de confianza mientras confiaras en él?

Su mirada se desvió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Allí estaba ella, sola pero no aislada. Una solitaria pero no voluntariamente. Leía el Quisquilloso… ¿Y qué más? Ah, llevaba unos pendientes estrafalarios y su pelo rubio colgaba de manera que le fragmentaba la cara, dándole un aspecto de ninfa.

Pero, de todas formas, no importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre ella ni lo chiflada que estuviera, era una buena persona y nadie podía cambiar eso, ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro.

No era mediodía todavía pero todos estaban fuera, incluido Theodore.

El sol aún pugnaba por mantenerse en ese bello día primaveral. Desgraciadamente, a Theodore no le gustaba demasiado la primavera, su corazón se acercaba al invierno… Su madre era el invierno.

La vio. Lovegood estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo y, de nuevo, sostenía la revista al revés. Se preguntó el razonamiento, si es que lo había, para que hiciera eso. Probablemente tuviera un significado extravagante.

Y entonces levantó la mirada como si hubiera sentido sus ojos; sonrió y le saludó alegremente mientras él caminaba. Varias personas que estaban sentadas cerca de ella la miraron con sarcasmo, más de lo normal. ¿Por qué puñetas la estrafalaria de Ravenclaw saludaría al solitario Theodore Nott?

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol no demasiado lejos de Luna, donde había menos gente. Entonces, sacó uno de sus muchos libros para leer pero no se podía concentrar de ninguna manera. Su mente se centraba en Luna Lovegood: le fascinaba. Su anormal rareza, su alegría y su cariñosa naturaleza; una chica extraordinaria.

"Por favor, devuélvemela."

Reconoció esa voz.

"¿Por qué?"

A él no le gustó esa voz.

"La necesito."

Suspiró. Dilema: ¿iba a interferir? Por qué, no le concernía… Sólo había tenido una conversación con ella… Pero sería amable si la ayudara… Mas él no era amable. Amable te hacía débil, podía usarse contra ti. Pero esta chica no tenía a nadie; no tenía muchos amigos a los que se la pudiera asociar puesto que éstos temían que su reputación se fuera al garete.

"Por favor, devuélvemela."

Vale, eso bastó. Se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y caminó hacia ellos con la varita en mano y listo para actuar.

Luna estaba justo delante de esos tres chicos. El más alto, un chico con el pelo negro, sostenía la varita de la chica encima de su cabeza. Había un corrillo de personas que los rodeaba y ninguno de ellos hacía una mierda. Le hizo gracia. Los Slytherin se supone que son jodidamente malos y bajan la mirada ante situaciones así. Son ellos los que la bajan ahora, y encima de su misma casa. Rechazan ayudar a otra persona por miedo. Cobardes, incluso los Gryffindor que proclamaban ser tan valientes.

Pero Theodore se preguntaba por qué en el nombre de Salazar la gente se dedicaba a hacer la vida imposible a gente de su misma casa. Los tres chicos que estaban molestando a Luna eran Ravenclaw, eso seguro.

"¿No es divertido?" Dijo Theodore en un tono de voz molesto, causando que todos le mirasen. Esto no era propio de él, atraer la atención del personal. Algo que siempre le habían enseñado que no tenía que hacer.

"Preocúpate de tus asuntos, Nott." Dijo el de pelo negro. Supuso que era un tal Michael Corner: uno de los Ravenclaw compañeros de Lovegood.

"¿Es la varita de Lovegood algo que te concierna, pues? Lo siento, no me di cuenta."

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"No me parece correcto que la gente se meta con alguien que no es de su tamaño."

"Tiene gracia que lo diga un Slytherin." Michael dijo el nombre de Slytherin con tanto asco que hizo que la sangre de Theodore hirviera, si bien no lo mostró. Para los presentes era un chico con expresión pétrea, sin emociones, un cubo de hielo en forma humana.

"Y tú eres un Ravenclaw. Si tu estirpe es tan inteligente como aclama, devolverás la varita a Lovegood." Sentenció con brusquedad señalando a Michael con su varita.

"¿Y si no, qué? ¿Nos vas a hechizar con alguna Imperdonable?" Preguntó uno de los amigos de Michael de manera desafiante. Fue un acto reflejo; podía apreciarse por la forma en que su rostro empalideció.

"Quién sabe." No era una pregunta sino un hecho. ¿Esta gente sabía quién era? ¿Esta gente sabía que no era como su padre? ¿Sabían lo mucho que lo odiaba? ¿Sabían que tenías que desear hacer daño para realizar una Imperdonable?

"Tú, asqueroso hijo de…"

"Fregotego." Afirmó Theodore. Pronto la boca del amigo de Michael se limpió sola. "No insultes mi linaje. Eres demasiado estúpido como para entenderlo." Apretó los dientes y masculló contra ellos: "Ahora, Corner, dale la varita o serás el siguiente en recibir una de mis maldiciones favoritas."

Michael, sin pensarlo demasiado, le dio la varita de vuelta y se marchó como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas junto a sus dos amigos. Sólo estaban Luna y Theodore, ahora. La muchedumbre se había ido.

Thedore exhaló un profundo suspiro y guardó su varita.

"Gracias, pero no deberías haber hecho eso."

"¿Hacer el qué?"

"Maldecir a Kevin Entwistle, ha estado mal. Michael me hubiera devuelto la varita, al final, siempre lo hacen." Dijo con voz soñadora a la par que se sentaba en la verde hierba.

"¿Te pasa mucho esto?" Preguntó Theodore.

"Pues claro. Y por favor, ¿te importaría sentarte? No me gusta tener que mirar a la gente desde una posición tan baja."

Theodore se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Los invadió un silencio que Theodore no pareció captar. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio.

"¿Sabes cómo usar las Imperdonables?" Inquirió ella, mirándole con esos grandes ojos claros.

"Todo el mundo sabe."

"¿Se la harías a alguien?"

"Sí."

"¿A quién?"

"No quieres saberlo."

"Sí… tienes razón… No quiero." Murmuró de una manera atípica en ella. "Tu padre es un Mortífago." Lo dijo más que preguntarlo.

Theodore simplemente asintió con la cabeza ya que no podía esconder lo que su padre era. No podía esconder el hecho que su padre se había arruinado la vida. A él, a su mujer y a su hijo. Todo por un hombre que los mataría sin siquiera parpadear.

"¿Es por eso por lo que vas siempre solo?"

"Voy solo porque quiero."

"¿Por qué lo has elegido? A mí no me gusta estar sola." No había resentimiento en su voz, era más la exposición de un hecho que otra cosa. Lo dijo como si se tratara de un comentario sobre el tiempo.

"Bueno, he decidido no ser uno de los seguidores de Malfoy, no ser parte de ningún grupo… No quiero que mis ideales se corrompan como a otros les ha pasado." Dijo Theodore con cierto toque de amargura. "La soledad es un precio que has de pagar por no traicionarte a ti mismo.

"Estás demasiado cabreado. Alguien tan joven no debería estar tan cabreado."

"No estoy cabreado, sólo decepcionado porque mucha gente no explota todo su potencial." Arguyó Theodore. "Como ese tipo, Corner, se mete contigo sólo por captar atención, popularidad."

"No tienes por qué ser tan duro con gente como él. Tendrías que darles una oportunidad."

"¿Darles una oportunidad?" Repitió con claro escepticismo.

"Todo el mundo la merece. Tendrías que hacerlo con la gente." Opinó con terquedad.

"Si no fuera porque sé que es mentira, diría que nunca has sufrido en esta vida."

Luna se limitó a sonreír, risueña. Sabía que él pensaba que era cándida pero simplemente no le importaba.

"Nadie es un caso perdido. Todo el mundo puede cambiar, incluso tú." Dijo ella.

"No quiero cambiar."

Y de nuevo, silencio. Uno más prolongado que el anterior. Pero nuevamente, Luna fue quien lo rompió.

"¿Puede la gente como tú soñar?"

"Sí."

"¿Pesadillas?"

"Sí."

"Eso no son sueños." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Los sueños son más bonitos."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Creo que ya sé por qué eres un solitario." Musitó cambiando de tema repentinamente. "Es porque sólo quieres vivir por ti y para ti."

"Todo el mundo debería hacerlo."

"No, no debería. Yo no lo hago." Opinó. "Tienes que compartir las cosas, incluso tu vida."

Theodore la miró y frunció el ceño. Esa frase, para él, no tenía sentido alguno.

"¿Theodore?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te resulta fastidioso hablar conmigo?"

"No."

"Eso no pasa a menudo." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿El qué?"

"Que la gente me tolere así. Normalmente se molestan muy fácilmente."

"Bueno, eso prueba que mi teoría de que la gente es estúpida es cierta." Replicó Theodore con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se levantaba. "Si me disculpas, prometí a Zabini que le ayudaría con los deberes de Encantamientos."

"Qué amable eres."

Theodore se dedicó a hundir los hombros.

"Eso confirma que mi artículo es verdad."

Theodore soltó una breve carcajada.

"Estás más guapo cuando te ríes. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios. "Te veré pronto, imagino." Constató antes de voltear e irse.

Había algo en Luna Lovegood que le hacía apreciarla y desear cambiar. Pero de querer a hacerlo había un abismo.

_Fin._

_Aquí está otro encuentro. Espero que no haya sido tan malo. No estaba muy feliz con el resultado, tenía algo mejor en mente… ¡Pero quiero escuchar lo que pensáis! Así que, decidme algo, ¿vale?_

_¡Saludos!_

**N/Sango: Sólo por las moscas, la última acción no es hecha con ningún fin romántico. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
